Art Barr
| birth_place = Portland, Oregon | death_date = | death_place = Springfield, Oregon | resides = | billed = Portland, Oregon | trainer = Sandy Barr Roddy Piper | debut = April 2, 1987 | retired = }} Arthur Leon Barr (October 6, 1966 – November 23, 1994) was a professional wrestler best known as Art Barr. Art Barr was the son of Pacific Northwest Wrestling (PNW) promoter Sandy Barr and brother of professional wrestler Jesse Barr. Starting out in PNW Barr had most success in Mexico where he worked for both Empresa Mexicana de la Lucha Libre (EMLL) and Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (AAA). Wrestling career American Independents Barr made his debut in 1987 working for his father's PNW promotion in Oregon. In early 1989 Barr was transformed into the Sports Entertainment gimmick "Beetlejuice" (sometimes spelled "Beetlegeus"”) by "Rowdy" Roddy Piper, creating a very popular and kid friendly gimmick based off the 1988 movie of the same name. In late 1989 Barr pleaded guilty to first-degree sexual abuse, was fined, sentenced to community service and put on probation. With the abuse conviction on his criminal record Barr found it hard to get work in the United States, his brief stint with WCW was cut short when the news of his past was made public forcing WCW to fire Barr. Empressa Mexicana de la Lucha Libre Being unable to work in the United States Barr started working for EMLL in Mexico, initially as a Face called The American Love Machine. The Love Machine was well received in Mexico and Barr rose through the ranks of the promotion. About a year after joining EMLL Barr became involved in a storyline with Blue Panther which led to a Mask Vs Mask Luchas de Apuestas match. After tying to match one fall each Love Machine got himself disqualified by using the pile driver, a move that is banned in Mexico; the storyline was that Barr did not know this and inadvertedly cost himself the mask. Asistencia Asesoría y Administración Not long after unmasking Barr followed Konnan (who had arranged for him to work for EMLL) over to AAA when Konnan jumped ship. In AAA Barr wrestled as "Love Machine" Art Barr and quickly turned heel. Barr teamed up with Eddie Guerrero to form the tag team La Pareja del Terror ("the team of terror"). Barr and Guerrero would also join up with Konnan and Madonna's Boyfriend to form a stable known as Los Gringos Locos ("The crazy white guys"). La Pareje del Terror became involved in a very heated storyline with the team of El Hijo del Santo (Eddie's former partner) and Octagón. The team filled the semi-main event slot of the When Worlds Collide Pay Per View and stole the show. Death Approximately three weeks after wrestling on “When Worlds Collide” Art Barr died, initially it was believed that he died of an aneurysm but that was later changed to "unknown circumstances". Barr was known to be addicted to drugs and alcohol but no official link to his death has ever been made. At the time of his death Barr and Guerrero were in negotiations with Extreme Championship Wrestling (ECW) to work a feud with the top tag team at the time, Public Enemy. Eddie ended up working as a singles wrestler for ECW which was his ticket to WCW and World Wrestling Entertainment. After Barr's death Eddie adopted Barr's finisher the "Frog Splash" as his own finishing move as a tribute to his dead partner. Wrestling facts *'Finishing move' :*Frog Splash - Innovated Championships and accomplishments *'Asistencia Asesoría y Administración' :*AAA/IWC World Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with Eddie Guerrero *'International Wrestling All-Stars' :* IWAS Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with Eddie Guerrero *'Pacific Northwest Wrestling' :* NWA Pacific Northwest Tag Team Champion (3 times) – with Big Juice (2) and Jesse Barr (1) :* NWA Pacific Northwest Television Champion (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*Ranked 18 out of 100 of the "Best Tag Team of the PWI Years" - with Eddie Guerrero :*Ranked 114 out of 500 of the "Best Wrestler of the PWI Years" *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' :*5 Star Match: Art Barr and Eddie Guerrero Vs El Hijo del Santo and Octagón (When Worlds Collide, November 6, 1994: Hair Vs. Masks Match) :*Best Heel: 1994 :*Feud of the Year: 1994 Art Barr and Eddie Guerrero Vs El Hijo Del Santo and Octagón :* Tag Team of the Year: 1994 - with Eddie Guerrero Lucha de Apuesta record External links * Art Barr profile at CAGEMATCH.net * Art Barr profile at LuchaWiki Category:1966 births Category:1987 debuts Category:1994 deaths Category:American wrestlers Category:Wrestlers who have died Category:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración alumni Category:Championship Wrestling USA alumni Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre alumni Category:Extreme Championship Wrestling alumni Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Pacific Northwest Wrestling alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Oregon wrestlers Category:Male wrestlers Category:Former amateur wrestlers